


Alec and PDA

by plainboxes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainboxes/pseuds/plainboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec likes to feel loved, but when Magnus is being touchy-feely in public, he doesn't quite know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec and PDA

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble (and I might/will be adding more chapters for different types of pubic displays of attraction in different settings). :) I hope you guys enjoy it! It's just teeth-rotting fluff, nothing much happens.

Magnus liked to kiss him. Liked to hold his hand, liked to speak into his ear tenderly, liked to touch his head, liked to hug him, liked to do many, many things that Alec enjoyed. It was nice to feel loved.

While he did like these actions, it was another matter altogether when Magnus tried to do these in _public_. He didn’t like it.

Well, he did like the feeling, but it was something meant to be private, not meant to be something everyone could see. It was supposed to be special and intimate and he didn’t like when everyone could or were looking at them.

Sometimes Magnus liked them to have their date in a coffee house. He would sit opposite Alec and order some treats- cakes, most of the time, because Alec absolutely adored them.

Magnus would get his own dessert and Alec, his own. Magnus would always wait for Alec’s order to come first, before he would start savouring his food slowly, eyes constantly on Alec’s.

It always made him nervous, the way Magnus simply stared at him appreciatively as he ate. It made him self-conscious. _What if something got on my cheek? What if there’s something stuck on my teeth? What if I look terrible eating? What if I’m eating it wrong?_

There was this instance where Magnus had had absolutely appalling behaviour. Terrible, terrible Magnus had liked to watch him squirm uncomfortably while he slowly, slowly brought his cake to his mouth, lips wrapping around that mouthful as he eyed Alec almost seductively.

Alec could only react by chuckling nervously as he stared at his own lava cake, warm chocolaty goodness oozing out. He gulped shyly as he pretended he hadn’t been paying too much attention to Magnus’ attempt at seduction (which had worked fairly well), hastily working on demolishing the dessert, eyes on the plate, never wavering.

That was, of course, only until he saw a fork shoved into his line of sight, some creamy vanilla frosting on the cake Magnus was having. He chanced a glance at Magnus, the man’s imploring gaze fixed on him as he nodded towards the fork.

Alec reached out to grab ahold of the fork to send that enticing morsel of dessert into his mouth, but Magnus waved the fork out of the way, eyes disapproving. By then, Alec had gotten the message that Magnus was planning to feed him, an idea that was mortifying.

“Not in public!” he could only hiss, the flush reaching his cheeks as he tried to reason with his boyfriend. He tried to force the fork back towards Magnus, trying to get the warlock to eat, instead of him.

It was obvious that he was no match for Magnus, for it took less than a second before the fork was pushed into his mouth, smearing frosting around his lips and some on his cheek. By accident, Alec liked to think, as he begun to munch on the sweet and delicious dessert.

He absently licked his lips to clean his mouth, and then took the napkin nearby and attempted to dab away the frosting he couldn’t reach with his tongue, but Magnus suddenly decided to hold his arm in place.

Alec gave him a questioning look. “What?”

Magnus brought his left hand up to gently caress his cheek, and then using his thumb, he tenderly cleaned the area and brought his thumb to his lips, sucking on it quickly. “All done.”

Alec could feel his cheeks burning. It felt nice and comforting and really hot when Magnus had done that, but the thought that somebody could have seen their interaction tore him between feeling mad and annoyed, or shy and even more flustered.

He settled with pretending nothing had happened and continued devouring his own dessert, now at twice the speed as compared to before.

Magnus only grinned at him appreciatively and Alec tried to ignore that knowing look, aiming to appear cross with Magnus.

That didn’t seem to work very well though, because 1. it’s difficult to remain angry with Magnus when he was always so nice and 2, because he suddenly decided to lift Alec’s chin (when did his hand get under his chin in the first place) and plant a tender kiss on his lips quickly and whisper, “I love you, darling,”, eyes intense.

Magnus never played fair, Alec growled inwardly as he mock-glared at the warlock, the quickening heartbeat at the phrase and action completely giving the opposite effect.

“Just eat,” he warned. “No more hanky-panky, or I won’t reply your texts for a week.”

That seemed to work wondrously well, and Magnus was startled into silence and was more obedient after that.

It was nice to be loved and all, but Alec wasn’t quite comfortable to be in such situations…

(Magnus didn’t tell Alec anything about the barista shrieking to her co-workers that “there’s a gay couple there!” and “oh my god they’re kissing they’re so cute!”)


End file.
